Blood and Tears
by To-orima Nokurai
Summary: Honda Tohru is died in the times of war and is now a guardian angel. Due to a past incident, she was now afraid to go on to her duty. But God has assigned her again... and that human turns out to be a young man named Sohma Kyou... [KxT pairing]
1. Prologue

**_PROLOGUE_**

_"Don't do it! Onegai!" _

_He looked at me with his flame colored eyes, each orb was scarred with deep pain. A pain one can't hold for all eternity._

_"I can't take it anymore…"_

_Tears. _

**In plays, they said that…**

_"Please, get a hold of yourself! I'm still with you! But don't commit suicide!"_

_He held the knife so near to his heart._

_"I'm exhausted from running… I can't outrun my problems anymore…"_

_"But you promised me that you'll make me happy! How can I be happy with what's happening?!"_

**…"It Rained Blood and Tears"…**

_"How can you keep your promise if you're DEAD?!"_

_I felt his hand on my cheeks, soft and warm like always, but his right arm was still gripping the deadly weapon, "If God will forgive me, I'll still keep my promise… but not in this lifetime…"_

_I held his hand tight, "I'm still here… your angel… my duty is to watch over  you… but…"_

_His eyes flickered with an unknown expression. "You're still my angel…" he whispered. _

**…but you truly…**

_I closed my eyes… trying to stop my tears from falling…  not wanting to see the man in front me die… The man whom I seem to…  _

_"I cannot stop you… I can't interfere with your decisions…" _

_We are only meant to protect you, but if I were given the chance to stop you… I would…_

_"I'm sorry… and thank you…"_

_"NNNOOOOO!!!!!!" _

**…made it rained blood…**

_I'll be waiting for you… _

_In your next lifetime…_

_Surely… Surely…_

_I'll be protecting you again…_

**…and tears…**


	2. Atarashiku Hajimaru

**Blood and Tears**

By: Nokurai To-orima

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fruits Basket. This is only a product of my obsession to Kyou and Tohru pairing. If the title and plot have been used, please inform me, I may not be aware of it.

** **

My soul that is more than a hundred of thousand years old… 

My mind, heart, and appearance of a twenty-year-old adolescent… 

All these came to me when I once again viewed myself to the clear crystal in my hands. 

I still found myself staring the same me everyday. I laid it back to the soft cloud and returned watching humans strolling to the path called Life.

_Sigh… _

Well, my appearance made a difference when I was still alive, but since I'm dead, I could only watch them.

_Oh, how I wish I were still a part of that society again._

To die at the young age of twenty wasn't fulfilling, I'd say. I mean, I haven't experienced what life had for me. But I couldn't blame Fate… because I was killed in a time of war in our country. So here I am, watching the world change rapidly before my eyes. Like right now, I'm watching a family riding, what they call, a car to have a family outing. The children seemed to be excited about it, which reminds me of my tender years. My mom usually takes me out on a picnic to enjoy the great outdoors. 

But I'm satisfied here in heaven. Pain and war doesn't exist here. My childhood friends, who have shared a same fate as me, are still with me. Whenever we were off-duty to our guardian angel stuff, like right now, we usually fly around the vast clouds with the warm rays of the sun reflecting our halos. If we had the chance, we would fly together with metal birds they call airplanes. 

But now, I'm all alone, fantasizing about the human world. It would be a thrill if I would ride on one of those transportations they have now. In my time, there were only wooden wagons and carriages. But I can never ride them unless I was assigned to guard another human being.

But to guard another human…

Is like facing my fear.

_"I'm sorry… and thank you…"_

His words repeated like a broken record in my mind. 

The pain.

The blood.

The tears.

I can still feel them lingering in me.

Since that incident, I wanted to drop off from my duty. But God gave me the courage to step forward.

For the betterment of others. I must move on. I must be strong.

_I must._

**Chapter 1**

**:: Atarashiku Hajimaru… ::**

**(A New Beginning…)**

"Tohru-chan!" A voice called out my name in a familiar tone. I turn around to see who it was, my white-pinkish wings flapping gently in enthusiasm. "Hana-chan! How are you?"

"Genki desu. And you?" She replied and question with the usual smile pasted on her lips.

"Fine! As usual! Ne, what's the bucket of water for?" I pointed the bucket she was holding.

She stared at me for a few seconds, "Oh, this? It's God's order. He said it would be nice if we showered the earth with rain… He said children should appreciate nature and not pure play."

I smiled, but suddenly face faulted when I suddenly remembered something. "Hana-chan, please don't use your denpa like a thunderbolt like you did last time. The archangels will be surely be angry with you again…" 

"Don't worry, I won't… just for you." She said, still sprinkling the world with gentle drops of joy. "By the way, I have the feeling that our vacation is over."

"You mean we're going to be assigned to guard another human?" I asked, my heart pounding in excitement and fright.

"Yes… I think so… But…" She looked at me with concern in her eyes, "Would you be okay? I mean, have you gotten over _him_?"

_She was still worried about me_. "Hai. God had helped me recover. And of course, Hana-chan and Uo-chan too! But if we're going back to duty, I wonder who would I be guarding next?"

* * * * *

RRRIIIIIINNNGGG!!!!!!!!!!

With the school bell rang, every student started deserting their classroom in a big hurry. It was a Thursday wherein everyone craved for the soft bed to sleep, or entertainment such as movie, or simply wants to finish up their homework soon.

But today, I want to be left alone because of the rain… until…

"Kyou-kuuuunn!" A brown-haired girl cried out before running after me. She automatically wrapped me with her arms and turned into a suffocating hug. "I MISSED YOU!!!"

I tried to breath, but to no avail. Only one choice left. "Kagura! Will you please let go of me?!" I said in the most pleading way I can. I know this will turn into a disaster.

"Okay!" She let me plop down the wet pavement, head hitting first. "But we're going to the amusement park like you promised!" 

"NO WAY!!! I need to study for a test tomorrow! And since did I promised to take you there?" I scowled at her, ignoring the raindrops falling from the sky.

Kagura had a big frown engraved on her lips and her arms crossed. "We never go somewhere together! For heaven's sake, Kyou-kun, we're engaged!"

I feel my cat ears pooped out of my head due to annoyance, "In the first place, I didn't want to be engaged with you! And you threatened me!" I grumbled and suddenly noticed the hurt expression in her large brown eyes. But I decided to ignore it. Girls always made a way to make us guys feel sorry for them.

Suddenly, I felt a destructive battle aura beside me. _Uh-oh…_

With a hard grip on my arm, she swung me around above her head. "KYOU-KUN!!!! HOW CAN YOU BE SOOO MEAN??!! I HAAATTTEE YOOUUUU!!!! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!"

This is exactly what I need. *sweatdrop*

* * * * *  
  


"Promise me that you'll get well, ne? And I promised to kick the ass of the one who broke your arm!" She said in her usual sweet voice. 

"You. It was you." Shigure accused her in a whisper. Well, it was true anyway. You can't expect your arm to be in good condition if you were thrown up in the air and land on the roof of your home.

At least she didn't hear the comment of Shigure, or else another trouble will surely arrive.

"Okay then, bye-bye Kyou-kun! Bye Shi-chan! Say hi to Yuki-kun for me!" She (finally!!!) bid farewell before gliding away to the rocky ground. 

The dog let out a sigh, "I thought the house will be crumbling down for sure." 

I looked at road until not a dot of Kagura was seen, "I'll be fixing the roof again…" I complained before going in.

"You better hurry up, we'll be out later to eat dinner!" He informed me. 

I stopped for a while and turned to look at him. "I'm already tired going out! Why don't you hire a cook here and make the kitchen a useful place!?"

He grinned mischievously, "Well~ a beautiful chef would be nice…"

"Whatever! I'm going up!"

"Or… Kagura wouldn't mind being our cook…"

"Shut up!"

* * * * * 

It was a beautiful day at heaven. The sun was radiating its bright beauty to the puffs of clouds here, making an exotic color of orange and shades of yellow. The bird's chirps seemed to be heard everywhere as every guardian angels were gathered in the court. 

Hana-chan was right. Our vacation was over.

As we patiently waited for a messenger of God to arrive, the denpa lady combed my honey-colored hair. She tied a pink-colored ribbon on both sides to look, as she says, presentable. Uo-chan was talking about bringing our assigned humans together so that we could be together also. Friends… 

"Tohru-chan," my blonde friend started, "please be careful, ne?"

"Hai… I will."

Out of the blue, trumpets were heard. God's messenger has just arrived. 

"Angels, you are gathered here in the court because you're now on duty to protect another human." He announced in a loud voice as he read the scroll. "When I call your name, please go to the room of the stars. God will be waiting for you there, and provide you the necessary things you need. Is that clear?"

A roar of "Yes!" has shaken the courtroom.

_Oh my goodness! I'll be coming down! _My heart started to palpitate a thousand per second. 

"Saki Hanajima."

She stood up, her wings folded up neatly on her back. "I'll be going now, take care of yourself minna." She bid before going away. 

"Oi, don't use your denpa to scare the human, alright?"

A few minutes later…

"Honda Tohru."

"Hai!"

Uo-chan patted me for the last time. I smiled at her before going to the room.

* * * * *

_Wow._

_It's been so long before I've been here… I seemed how beautiful this room looks like._ The room was like on the galaxy. The stars were like diamonds in the velvet blanket of the night. You can see possible constellations here. No wonder this was called the room of the stars. 

"Tohru." A voice interrupted my musings. It was God.  "Please be seated, My child." He said with a gentle smile on his face. I felt the uneasy ambiance vanished. 

"Good morning, Father." I chirped.

He nodded. He always seemed to be cheerful all the time. "How's My child? Are you ready for the duty? Or should I let you rest for another decade?"

_He still remembered._ I vigorously shook my head from left to right, "I'm fine, Father. I'm sorry for making You worry. But I must be carrying out my duty."

He smiled again, "That's what I want to hear. You sounded like you're excited, no?"

This time, I nodded heartily, "Hai! It's been a long time since my first assignment."

He let out a soft chuckle, "Then I shouldn't let you wait anymore. Here's a scroll of your assigned human. It contains the information you need. The rules are the same as always. If you ever forgotten them, it's written in the scroll." He told me. 

I smiled at him, "Thank you, Father. But may I ask a question before I go?"

He nodded.

"This question have bugged me for ages and I wanted to know if Kyou-kun was forgiven?"

He returned my smile, "Oh, you mean the first human you guarded?"

I affirmed.

"You're about to find out…" 

Before I knew it, a portal has opened beneath my feet and I fell down. I closed my eyes in fright as I imagined layers of clouds passing through me. I knew I couldn't flap my wings due to the pressure of the human world. For the longest minute in my life, I clutched the scroll to my chest as I kept falling…

Falling…

Falling…

Then I felt a force that somehow stopped me from hitting the ground. I opened my eyes and unfamiliar surrounding had greeted me. A radiant smile was imprinted in my lips. "Yatta! I'm back!" Due to my excitement, I touched everything I could see. The damp trunk of a tree, the grass, amethyst flowers, the walls, everything! Even a car! I pranced around the road but suddenly I remembered my duty. I removed the golden thread and unrolled the scroll God had given me.

My eyes widen in shock as I read a familiar name.

The name that I was wishing to see…

… at the same time, to erase from my memory.

The name, which I dreamt, and prayed upon.

The name, Sohma Kyou.

I stopped my tears from falling again, but to no avail. I can still remember the pain from decades ago. But I wasn't feeling the pain. 

Happiness.

God had forgiven him, and he was reincarnated once more to repent for what he has done in his past lifetime. I wiped my tears away. And Father must've given me this opportunity to do what I must've done long ago. I mustn't fail this chance once again!

I continued on reading the information about him. It was the same name, but it was impossible for the information to be the same. 

**Name:** Sohma Kyou

**Data number:** 1999301926

**Age: **22

**Height:** 181.3 cm

**Weight:** 66kg

**Blood type:** A

**Star sign:** Aries

**Data information:** A member of the mysterious family of the Sohma. He's currently in the senior year of his college, which is Physical Education. It is also said that he is cursed by the vengeful spirit of the cat. Because of this, he was 'alienated' from the clan. And the curse entitles them not to hug the opposite sex because it will turn them into the vengeful spirit's form. His father was unknown and his mother committed suicide. His guardian, Sohma Kazuma, watches over him. But now, he's living together with his cousins. He likes what cats are supposed to like. He hates leeks and blue miso with passion.

I blinked and sweatdrop. _He turns into a neko-chan? How kawaii!_ I looked around my surroundings, and then looked back to the scroll. "Let's see… it says here that he lives somewhere isolated… hmmm… by the looks of things, I need my wings now."

With that, I took off, feathers trailed after me to the dawning sky.

* * * * *

"Aa—ah! It's already late!" I shouted in exasperation. I slumped in the floor as I opened the television.

"Our dinner is always take-out or eat out. It's very tiresome already." The mouse said.

"Then, why doesn't Yuki-kun make dinner?" Shigure suggested. I suddenly felt my face go cold. _Baka-nezumi? Going to cook?_

The mouse seemed to notice my pale face, but he ignored it. "When I do, you always complain. Especially this baka-neko…" he glared at me.

"Curry rice and pickled vegetables entitles any person to complain…" Shigure replied, trying to stop the starting bicker between the mouse and I. "Talking about cooking, why don't you cook for us instead, Kyou? You always make up a snack whenever you wanted to…"

I pointed at the mouse, "Me? Going to cook for baka nezumi?! No way! I would be happy if he would die in hunger!" My eyes began to burn in fury.

"Pointing is rude." Yuki gave back a blank stare.

Shigure let out a sigh, "Oi, if you plan to wreck the house again, fixed it after." The novelist said before going away from the scene.

Yuki followed him, "I got better things to do than beat up Kyou…" he said in a low voice.

I decided to ignore him. He always threw words at me that would make me flare up. I sat in front of the TV and began to do some channel surfing.

"And Kyou, don't watch too much porno movies! You still have school tomorrow!" Shigure teased from the staircase.

"I'M NOT A HENTAI LIKE YOU!!!"

_Tse, it's better off to bed than to watch some crap._ I switched off the gadget.

* * * * *

"Oh, I found it!" I exclaimed with glee as I finally saw, beyond the valley of the pine and other high-growing trees, a wooden house stood in the middle of the immense land of green. As silently as I could, I landed by the wooden windowpane. _It's so dark in here… I wonder if someone's home…_

I tried to adjust my eyes in the dark for a few minutes, and then I suddenly noticed that I was in a room of someone. I looked around, even if it was quite messy though. College books, posters, notebooks… recipe folders (?), and some stuff I couldn't make out or identify. 

A light snore.

_Someone's bedroom…?_ I thought as I turned around to see the source. A young man who was tossing around his bed. I laughed silently as I near him. "Is that you, Kyou-kun?" I called out softly.

He turned around again, "Give me five more minutes…" he grumbled before falling back to sleep. I giggled again. His personality and identity must've changed but his soul remains the same. I sat near him, and observed how the silver moonlight made his orange hair flare up. 

_I wish I could see his eyes, though. I wonder what his reaction will be? Same as before? _

I let my fingers ran through his hair, loving the softness it has to give. 

_From now on, I'll watch you… and protect you…_

* * * * *

The early morning light, diffused through the white window coverings, slowly opened my eyes. Days like this made me sleepy like hell. I turn and saw a young woman with a radiant smile beside me. 

"Good morning!" she chirped melodiously like the birds outside.

"Good morning…" I grumbled, my voice still hoarse from sleep.

I stood up and scratched my head… _I better take a bath and—_

…

_Wait a minute…_

_Did I just see a woman in my room?_

I turned around again.

She was there. Smiling.

I rubbed my eyes hard, thinking she's a figment of my imagination.

She was still there. Smiling.

I shook my head hard.

She was still there. Smiling.

_Oh god…_

A cry of horror was heard.

To be continued…

* * * * * 

**Author's note:** To make things clear, the plot is completely different from the original fruits basket, but the characters remain!

And don't forget to REVIEW!!! Tanchuu! .


	3. Sora wo Miagete

**Blood and Tears**

By: Nokurai To-orima

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fruits Basket. This is only a product of my obsession to Kyou and Tohru pairing. If the title and plot have been used, please inform me, I'm not aware of it.

**Notes:** Those who aren't familiar with my writing style, words _italic_ are thoughts of the character. Sorry if I caused any confusion about the past and present. Issues about that will clear out as the story continues.

"WHO THE HELL ARE Y—" 

As quickly as I could, I stopped him by placing my hand over his mouth, "Shhhh… please be quiet, Kyou-sama!" This is getting worse than I thought. Well, he had a violent reaction like before but not with someone at the vicinity. I felt him relaxing, "I'll remove my hand now but please, do not shout… okay?"

He nodded.

I removed my hand, but he began to scream again! I swiftly placed my hand back. "SHHHH!!!! I thought you said not to shout?!" I reminded him, disappointment in my voice. "Now, I'll remove my hand now… but PROMISE me not to shout… understood?"

He nodded.

I removed my hand, this time, more cautiously. Well, he didn't shout. I knew that the previous Kyou-kun would never go against any promises… I was surprised that this Kyou-kun didn't either… S_ome things will never change…_

"Kyou-kun! Daijobou ka?!" I heard a deep voice calling out somewhere. 

"Hai!" Was all his reply. Then, he averted his eyes on me. "Now tell me, who are you?"

I suddenly had my innocent look on my face, then gave him one of my sweetest smiles, "Me? I'm your guardian angel!"

**Chapter 2:**

**† Sora wo Miagete †**

**:: Gazing Up At the Sky ::******

"You? My guardian angel?" I stared at her. Well, she does wear unworldly white clothes and sandals, her wings flapping with enthusiasm behind her, and her halo seems to be floating above her honey-colored hair… she does look like an angel…

"Hai! I'm here with you until your death hour."

That information suddenly sent a thousand shiver on my spine. A girl, I mean an angel, will be sticking behind my back for all eternity? This news doesn't sound bad… for a man like Shigure… but to me? This IS shocking. 

I sat on a chair and watched her float around the room. "Let me get this straight. You are a guardian angel, assigned to guard me until my death hour, and you'll be here until that hour arrives?!" 

"Yes! Wouldn't that be fun?" She said with excitement in her voice, "I've been wanting to ride on those metal carriages and metal birds!" 

"Metal carriages and birds?" _What the hell is she talking about?_

Suddenly, the door burst open to reveal the black-haired novelist, "Kyou, you're going to be late for school if you don't come out of there this instant!"

_Oh god, he's going to see her! "I can explain everything!" I blurted out, trying to cover the angel behind me. _

He looked at me questioningly, "Explain what?"

I felt like I'm being stupid in front of him, _Can't he see the girl behind me?_ "Ahhh… I'll explain why I'm late! I didn't hear my alarm! Yeah… that's it!"

Sweatdropping, he decided to close the case. "Oh… okay. But hurry down!" With that, he closed the door and I heaved out a sigh. 

She looked at me with her childlike expression, "Oh, and I can disappear so no one can see me… except you." she whispered playfully.

Now she tells me.

"Okay, now I need to go to school and I need you to keep quiet, okay?" I said. I don't want some lady following me in and out of school. I have enough trouble with Kagura. What more if she adds to the scene?

Her eyes suddenly became watery and big, like puppy eyes, "You're going to school?! Let me go with you, onegai!" She actually begged me to GO to school. What a strange being she is. As far as I know, a normal college student would be happy if he or she was able to spend some time in leisure than listen to some dorky professor in some college. But this 'angel' goes freaky if she doesn't go… strange, isn't it?

I sighed and resigned, sometimes I hate girls for being good in persuading you into something. "Okay, okay. But not today, I got projects to do and stuff. Why don't you go around the city? At least you'll be able to know this place much better?" I suggested, trying to get her to interest to something else besides school. "And don't for—"

The next thing I knew is that she squealed "Thank you!" with her arms around me… _wait a minute… her arms around ME? _An orange smoke abruptly filled the room. As it subsides, I saw her with dotted eyes, apparently surprised by my… appearance. She held me up with two hands, my half dangling in air. As swift as the wind, her lips quickly formed a smile and hugged me… lethally. 

"Kawaii!!!" She squealed again. There she goes again, one in her strange reactions. People don't go squealing if a human turned into a cat and say it's cute! Oh hell, at least she doesn't scream and panic the whole house…

* * * * *

I waved him goodbye as he walked alone in the dirt path, not bothering to look back. As I saw him turned a corner, I let my hand down and heaved out a sigh. _This is the pits. Okay, now how can I be his guardian angel if I'm not guarding him? _I sat on his bed, making it creak a little. _Great, now what am I going to do? I'm going against the second law! At least I can watch him tomorrow… but that's not the point!_

_And I wanted to go to school again like the old days! But he doesn't want me to! What am I supposed to do…_ I paced back and forth in the room, racking my brain for a plan… Suddenly, an imaginative light bulb appeared on my head.

"Maybe I'll just do what he told me to… at least I followed him…" With a snap of a finger, my clothes changed into a white shirt and a sky blue skirt, my wings temporarily showing while my halo had disappeared into thin air. "Now where should I go to?"

* * * * *

"…The first aid is…"

I sat in my wooden seat. "Jeez… what a crap..." I grumbled as I lazily scribbled down notes on my brown binder. I tried to listened to teacher talk and talk in front, but I can't take it anymore, "Man, I got to do something before I die in boredom..." I yawned, flipping the pages of my binder, looking a space to draw something. Anything.

_Aha!_ I exclaimed in my mind, spotting a clean page. I brainstormed on what to write, and then I started to write my name in fancy styles. _Hmmm, not bad_, I proudly said to myself. I then drew a girl with wings… My mind suddenly received a jolt of realization. _Come to think of it, she knows my name while I don't know hers… oh well, I can ask later._ "I wonder what she's doing right now?" My mind suddenly drifted as I saw a cherry blossom flew gently in the spring breeze outside the window beside me.

* * * * *

"What are you doing, young lady, staring like that?"

"Ah! Anou… I was fascinated on how people can make pink clouds!"

The side vendor looked at me, seemingly puzzled by my words, "This pink cloud? It's called cotton candy. Don't you know that?"

I sweatdropped. _How can an angel born centuries ago know about these things_, "Umm… I came a province in… China so I don't know about… cotton candy." I lied, knowing this is against my principles. But how can I say that I'm a guardian angel roaming the park as my master told me to? I hope God forgives me… "Is that something you can eat?"

The man laughed, "Yes, it is." His eyes twinkled in amusement. He picked up a red and white striped stick and began to swirl it around and around to the strings of pink cloud forming in the machine. I was watching him in great interest. After making it into a big cloud of pink, he handed it to me. "Here, have this for free! Let's just say it's a taste test."  

My eyes sparkled up, excitedly getting the stick from him. I bowed politely as I mouthed a "thank you!" before continuing the little adventure I was having. I took a nibble of the candy, and it was so sweet! I suddenly pondered about how people on earth can create such candy so sweet… 

After a while, I decided to sit down for a while on the wooden bench below the shade of a lush tree. The soft grass felt relaxing as it rubbed in my legs. Still eating the free snack I got, I awed on how outlandish the heavens looks from here. The shade of blue was very different if you're above… or in it. It suddenly tempted me to fly… but I mustn't. The archangels will surely punish me if humans were able to spot me flying. A flock of birds suddenly appeared in the vast blue sky…

Flying…

Unconsciously, my mind suddenly drifted to the past I longed to forget…

* * * * *

_It was the time of festivals, where the whole place seemed to be a colorful and a happy wonderland. Different aromas such as spices, perfumes and mouth watering food scents filled the once fresh air of summer. The former old looking houses and stalls along the streets of the said festival was now a gaudy display of the festival, making the celebration a more pleasant one. People find this time a day of relaxing and fun like watching sideshows and rides. But others find this occasion as an opportunity to make money by selling things, making a familiar golden-brown haired woman frown. _

_"You poor little creatures," I pitied the light blue bird with a dash of yellow trying to fly around the metal cage, my eyes becoming forlorn. "Why do you, humans, catch such defenseless birds?" I asked my companion._

_He let out a chuckle, "For money, what else might be the reason? And for the last time, not all humans catch such pretty birds for profit."_

_I pouted, staring right into his flame-colored eyes, "I'm going to buy a couple and let them go." I said, pulling out my purse. _

_"Isn't that flaunting your money? I mean, you're going to buy them but you aren't going to take care of them?" _

_The vendor handed me a small cage containing a brown and orange Maya bird, before I replied, "At least I was able to set them free… unlike you who only talks but takes no action."_

_His eyes suddenly became darker than before, as we passed through children who are eagerly running around the road of the festivals. We sat at the rim of the fountain that was in the center of the city. "Are the birds really free, Tohru?"_

_I looked at him, wondering why he suddenly said that. "Well, they have wings that enables them to roam freely. They got no restrictions in the vast blue sky, nothing like here on earth…" I answered. "That's why I bought these two for them to be free."_

_He looked at the two birds flapping their wings inside their little cage they're trapped in, and then averted his eyes to me, "Whoever said that these creatures are free is ignorant."_

_"What do you mean, Kyou-kun?"_

_He, then, looked in the sky that has the same color of his hair and eyes, "It is true that these beautiful birds doesn't belong to a cage, and they can roam the world at their own will because, as you said, they have wings." He said, the setting sun's rays made his hair fiery than ever. "But what if they flew and they became tired? Suddenly realizing that there isn't a place to rest? They will surely die in exhaustion."_

_I remained silent, feeling droplets of water on my skin._

_"But before they die, they would wish that they were trapped in a cage that was filled with the owner's love and care instead of being free but Mother Nature was punishing them. Then, they would regret that they were free. They would regret that they're born with wings…" He looked back at me and waited for my reactions. "They're just like you…"_

_My brown eyes averted to him, questioning him silently of what he meant by those words. _

_Unconsciously, his fingers were intertwined with my hair, fondly playing with them. "Isn't it ironic? Guardian angels, like you, are meant to have wings because as you said, they symbolize that one is free. But being a guardian angel also means to stay to someone's side until that person dies, right? Does it still mean you're free? It's more like a burden… Have you hated those wings that took your freedom away?"_

_I shaked my head, "Iie. If it means to be protecting someone… I don't hate it at all."_

_"I see…" _

_I studied his facial expression, curious on the sudden change of the young man's mood, "What's wrong? Your hiding something, aren't you?" I put up a weak smile, trying to make the uneasy ambiance go away. _

_He returned the smile with his, but it was a shy one. I knew him too well. Watching over him for nine months was like getting to know him as a person and not as an acquaintance. He opened his mouth, trying to bring out the words he wanted to convey. But, he remained silent. After exhaling the nervous air out, he finally said, "I… I just wished that I could help you get rid of those, I former believed, cursed wings… I just thought that…"_

_"… that I've regret I was born with them?" I finished his sentence. I was struck about his concern about me at first. I haven't got a single idea about him thinking about the wings flapping against my back was a curse. Yes, he was right on how these pallid feathers take away an angel's freedom. Having wings means to give up your earthly treasures and go into a simple life. Having wings means to witness and not act. Having wings means to give up your free will and not being able to choose. But if having wings means to see someone laugh everyday, to learn and enjoy Life's offers, and to have someone beside you… it doesn't sound regretting, as it should be. _

_"No, and I want these two birds feeling the same as I do… I'll take care of them as good as someone who takes care of me…" I suddenly felt embarrassed as the words in my thoughts slipped out of my mouth. Blood quickly rushed into my cheeks as I gather all my courage to look at him. He was staring directly into my eyes, as if he was assuring himself that I meant what I've said._

_He chuckled, fascinated on where the conversation was going, "Yes, maybe that's why having wings doesn't sound regretting as it should be, ne?"_

_I gave one of my charming smiles. "You just took the words right out of my thoughts."_

* * * * *

A ball that was targeted on my head not on purpose, interrupted my musings. A small child came running after it and said something. I tried to gain my senses but the pain was far too great that I couldn't even comprehend on what the child was saying, although I know that the kid was apologizing. I tried to convince him that I was all right… after a few minutes, maybe. He waved goodbye as soon as he heard his mother's voice. It was a cute scene though. It suddenly reminded me of something, but one flashback is enough for one day.  All of the sudden, I felt curious if Kyou-kun (the present) remembers something about his past. _It would be rude if I ask him now… demo…_

Talking about Kyou-kun, I should be watching over him right now or else the archangels shall be angered by my actions… but how? The scroll said that he was a college student… so it can't be helped if he goes to school obviously. _What if I went to school too?_ I felt a smile slowly creeping on my face. "Well, he didn't say that angels aren't allowed to study there, right?" I stood up, dusting some stray grass of my skirt, and snapped my fingers, and disappeared into thin air, before someone sees me.

* * * * *

"Wow… so this is how Kyou-sama's school looks like. Sugoi desu..."

As I appeared back, I found myself in front of a pasty white colossal building. It was so enormous that the hinges of my jaw unfastened itself in awe. It was much different from the school centuries ago or in Heaven. It was… amazing. My heart suddenly begins to pulsate a hundred per second and I feel my stomach twisting into unusual knots. I'm getting excited going back to school! 

But how?

"Excuse me? Daijobou ka?" A voice from behind made my head turn an inhuman angle, surprising me A LOT. I looked at the source of the voice and I found a girl that was the same age as me. She was probably younger, because she looks cute. I heaved out a sigh and gave a faint smile,  "Oh, konnichiwa!"

"Konnichiwa!" She greeted back, her brown eyes gleaming with enthusiasm. "May I know what were you doing, staring at that school like it's your first time to see one?"

My smile faded, my mind having a mental battle whether to agree with that statement (which is true) or lie again to keep my identity a secret. "Well… I came from a province in China and my relatives enrolled me here. Due to some unexpected events, I wasn't able to come here on the first day of school and I wanted to learn, but I don't how to explain it to them…" As I predicted, the negative side win. _I'm so embarrassed about myself…_

She blinked, as if she was surprised by my story. "Is that your problem? Of course, I'll help you!" She said, grabbing my wrist and pulled me away from the spot I was standing. I asked her where are we going, and she answered with a grin, "We're going to inform them about what happen to you, of course! Let's go to the school office and see if you can still catch up."

"Thank you." I said, looking at how her chocolate-colored hair flew with the breeze around us. _She's so kind to me and what did I do in return? Lie to her…_ I felt ashamed of myself all of a sudden that I was tempted to bang my head to the wall and cry out that I'm not a worthy angel.

"Here we are." She proclaimed, and then she went inside. I immediately followed her and took the wooden seat across her. I looked at the woman that was behind the desk, "Umm… anou, I was wondering if I could still catch up? Because I was…" and I repeated my fabricated excuse again, making me miserable again. _But this was for the sake of my duty! I must do this!_

The woman arranged her thick-framed glasses, her eyes glaring at me. "I see, Honda-san. Can you wait for a moment and see if your papers are arranged?"  Without knowing our answer, she rose from her seat and went inside the wooden door behind her. 

"Papers?" I questioned to the air. 

My companion giggled next to me, "Yes, the papers she talking about are the documents that requires you to enter this school. Let's just say that it's a proof that you enrolled here." 

That information had made me frozen like a statue for a while. _Oh my… first I lied having been enrolled in this school, and soon they'll find out I'm a fraud! What am I going to do?!_ Surely I can't just use my magic in front of… "Anou, thanks for your help… umm…"

The brown-haired young girl giggled again, she seems to have a talent in that. "Oh yeah, we forgot to introduce ourselves. Sorry about that. My name is Kagura." She held out her right hand. "Glad to meet you."

"Hai, I'm Tohru. I'm glad to meet you too." I shook hands with her, "Do you know where the ladies' room is? I need to go there…" I excused. This is the only way I know to get out of here without her noticing that I'm capable of doing magic. 

She thinks for a while, "It's a long this corridor, I think. It's near at the drinking fountain we past a while ago."

I thanked her before rushing out of the room. Arriving at my destination, I was welcomed by the floral scent of the place. But I have no time to observe such things. I quickly locked the door behind me and started chanting Latin words. I closed my eyes as I feel my wings, being visible again, wrapped me with its gentle embrace. Balls of luminous light seemed to come through the floor when I reached the final stage of the spell.

"Completed!" I shouted in joy, my wings folding back and disappeared. I unlocked the door and quickly ran back to school office. Upon arriving, I saw the woman holding up a cream-colored folder. She eyed me, as if she wanted to know where I came from. But I ignored that silent question and sat back to me seat, as she did too. 

She opened the folder, and it has the documents I needed. "I see that your papers are complete. You may go to school starting tomorrow. Please come back here tomorrow morning so that I can update you about the things you needed to know, understand?"

I affirmed.

"You may go." With that, we walked out of the room with Kagura giggling again. I asked her why was she laughing.

"This school secretary, the lady you just talked to, is really scary when it comes in office works. But you'll be surprised to see her going to a karaoke bar with her faculty friends." She told me with a smile on her lips. 

It is shocking, I wouldn't expect someone with that authority aura to be having fun to… karaoke bar?_ I wonder what was a karaoke bar… I'll just ask Kyou-sama later._ Then, the school bell began to ring, hurting my ears.

"Oh, it's already dismissal time! I better be going, Tohru-san, I don't want to miss my fiancée when he leaves the school."

My eyes went wide in her revelation, "You have a fiancée?! How wonderful!" It was kind of sweet, to have someone who loves you at this age.

She winked at me, "Yes, it's wonderful to love somebody. If you want, I'll introduce you to him the next time we meet."

"Arigatou, Kagura-san!"

"Okay, see you next time, Tohru-san!" She waved as she ran into the long corridor, leaving me alone. When she was no longer in sight, I snapped my fingers again to do my disappearing act.

Mission accomplished!

As fast as I disappeared, I was once again, back to Kyou-sama's room. It quite resembles the room of… him. 

_It's wonderful to love somebody._

Yes, maybe it is. But…

_I'm sorry… and thank you…"_

It's also painful. No matter how magnificent the feeling is, you have to endure the pain as well. 

The birds began to chirp their last song for the day on the lush trees of the Sohma's garden, the sunset gave out exotic hues of orange and yellow. It obviously reminded me of both of them. Involuntarily, my tears began to spill… as I gaze up to the familiar sky…

**_To be continued… _**

* * * * *

**Author's Notes:**

Well, it turned out a not quite Tohru-centric chapter. 

**_THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS!!! _**Arigatou gozaimashita! *sniff* thanks for supporting me! You don't know how thankful I am! The replies to your reviews are sent in e-mail. I always update my reviewers whether they liked it or not! Hehehehe… Thanks for the reviews again! I'm sorry if took a long time to update due to many reasons (I don't want to elaborate it, it's too loooong) so please forgive me. Oh yeah, I made a mistake somewhere in this fanfic… I wonder if someone can spot it… care for a challenge?

And one more thing, if you're confused of who is who, I'll give you this hint:

~ Kyou-kun: the past Kyou… I haven't decided on what's his surname should be… any ideas?

~ Kyou-sama: the present Kyou… but later on will be called Kyou-kun due to some circumstances. 

The only way you can tell these two apart is that the past Kyou-kun only appears in the memories of Tohru while the present Kyou-kun well, is the person whom Tohru is assigned to guard now. Understand?


End file.
